Many different types of exercising apparatus can be purchased by persons anxious to improve their health and physical abilities. The simplest would be spring-extension stretching devices to be used manually, but other types, too numerous to enumerate, either occupy an unduly large space in storage or use, or they lack portability. A further disadvantage is that most have strong spring-recoil mechanisms which can lead to body strain or to accidents of one kind or another. Lack of fine adjustability to suit different users or various operating conditions and requirements can also be a disadvantage with most current types of exercising apparatus.
The present invention has been devised with the aforementioned current deficiencies and disadvantages in mind, and it has for its principal object the provision of improved exercising apparatus having novel features whereby it will be safer and more effective than known types in relation to portability and adjustability in particular. The invention also aims to provide such novel forms of exercising apparatus which will use non-recoil principles and which can be adapted to use in different applications so that any desired muscle can be exercised, while infinitely variable resistance can be utilised as required. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be hereinafter apparent.